Protect and Defend
by abook
Summary: Three weeks ago, a earth quake struck the world. Both worlds. Now that three new countries have made themselves known from the bottom of the ocean- all in a claw like pattern from the bottom of North America to just bellow the Nordic countries- but before all the countries can decide to whom the new countries belong to they have to find the personifications of them. Enter us.
1. Chapter 1

****a/n: my first story! Yay! **OC'S(multiple****) X NATIONS(multiple) **I have heard things about flames... any will be given to Russia and Finland and Sweden to help with their winters!

**Protect and Defend **

"Ve~" Italy said as he, Germany, and Japan made their way to the world meeting. "Germany-san," Japan started "is it true what I heard about the meeting? Is it really about going in to the other world to find three lost countries?" Germany sighed at Japan's sudden questions and said Asian man's sudden energy. "I don't know Japan, but if it helps any, the Nordic countries and the North Americas are in charge of this meeting." The tall German man said before he turned his gaze on the Italian man, who- before the conversation between him and Japan even started, was skipping with one of Greece's cats in his arms-was now walking slowly looking guilty and whistling a tune to himself. (It sounded suspiciously like the Mario them song) "Italy…" Germany's tone was stern and warning. Italy jumped at least 10 feet in to the air "Ve! NORWAY SAID NOT TO SAY ANYTHING BUT DENMARK SAID TO TELL EVERYONE BUT ICELAND SAID TO ONLY TELL THE TWO OF YOU AND PRUSSIA THAT," Italy stopped his temporary ranting and took a breath as Germany and Japan comprehended the words Italy just practically had a heart attack saying, "They have found Asthene, Enasni, and Avalon.


	2. Teenagers-MCR

A/n: Cheyren is pronounced Skyren

Ludicid should be a given so is Lexy

no beta reader and I own nothing

**Chapter 1 MCR-Teenagers**

Cheyren walked slowly towards the school doors with Lexy and Ludicid in tow, both chatting happily behind her. She listened to what they said faintly, smiling when they say something funny or amusing, but otherwise staying nothing in the conversation going on between the two.

Cheyren sat down at an over sized rectangular lunch table with both red heads as she looked around the school cafeteria that they were in. "Hey, guys? Where is everyone?" she asked, still looking around with golden studded eyes-yes, golden studded eyes, well more like gold with studs in them, from a distance they looked green or hazel, but in realty(or when one looked close enough) they were a soled gold that was invaded by studs of emerald, ruby, and sapphire alike. None was in the large room of food worship except the three girls and it worried the blond to bits. "Yea, where are they?" the darker red head complied, sky blue eyes scanning around soon accompanied by another set of sapphires, looking around the empty room.

"...Oh well." Cheyren said relaxing in to the circular chair underneath her. Lexy shorted at her relaxed attitude. "You're relaxed today, that's unusual for you to be this relaxed on a Monday." Lexy said smiling a little. "Yea well…" she replied moving her gaze to look at Ludicid "You're awful quit today L, how you doing?" Dull sky blues looked at the over enthusiastic blond across the table, "We are forgetting something, aren't we?" something clicked in Cheyren's head (her very much blond head), "OH, YHEA!" Ludicid looked at Cheyren with a little hope in her eye, wondering if said blond was remembering something important, Lexy looked at the girl with the same 'you can do it' expression. "What was it again?" Cheyren asked, leaning her head to the side and thinking hard on the topic, not knowing (or maybe she did) that she was building some kind of suspense for her friends. She inhaled once letting it out slowly before snapping her fingers, "I have no idea~!" Ludicid slammed her face in to the table and Lexy just rolled her eyes and continued to look around the big empty room.

What they didn't know, was that their teenaged lives were about to change. But, none of them would be able to tell if it was for the best, or…

Cheesy ending is cheesy! MEH~ couldn't think of how to end it. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Everybody Loves Me - OneRepublic Ch:3

OOPPSESSS so it's Lexi...not Lexy... lol that's my mistake, guess I just like Y's~

I HAVE A BETA NOW HAHAHA~

I don't own Hetalia and I'm 13 so don't kill me~

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~ The world didn't end because I'm too awesome!~ And you people too~~

**Everybody Loves Me-One Republic **

Cheyren, Lexi and Ludicid sat chatting when people started to emerge from the gym on the other side of the room. Cheyeren looked over to two girls as they approached the trio. "Hey, Katie, Sam." she said as they came in to shoulder patting distance. "Where were you three, hn?" Katie asked, "There was an assembly." Sam finished, smiling kindly down at the three girls. "Oh~ So that's it~" Cheyren said cutely, taping her finger to her cheek, then quickly burring her face in to her blue and black scarf around her neck as Ludicid shot a disapproving look in her direction. "An assembly? What about?" Lexi asked, covering Ludicid's eyes in an attempt to save Cheyren (who, may I say, was now cowering behind her scarf) "Just the earthquake. Oh, and we have some new foreign exchange students now!" this caught a hiding Cheyren's attention.

"Foreign exchange students? I wonder what they're like." she said with some excitement and glee in her golden eyes, "Yes, I wonder what they're like—" Sam started but whatever else she was going to say was cut off by a loud "NO." that rang through the other people around her. "Why do you always assume that what I say is going to be dirty?" she questioned dejectedly, making Cheyren laugh in her usual hole-hearted way "And were you?" she questioned back, her contagious laughter spreading through the others (and dare I say, Sam was smiling too) "Yes, yes I was." Sam said smirking, and sending another round of laughter through the girls.

Cheyren's smile was unmistakable, so when it suddenly faded and the girls face faded into something serious, it alerted the others that something was wrong. "Sky?" Lexi questioned, feeling the concern and uneasiness that her best and closest friend was radiating. "Yea, Sky, what's wrong?" the most obnoxious voice that you can imagine sounded behind the blond hared golden eyed girl (whom now looked irritated enough to kill) Ever so slowly, Cheyren turned her head and looked at the annoyance that was now poking the back of her cameo navy issue desert jacket (not the digital kind the desert version of the old kind) When the makeup caked face came into view, Cheyren's nose scrunched up like a lion about to roar. Lori Luther. The camo-clad girl rose slowly from her seat, took off her jacket and scarf, placed them on the table, and turned to look at the ugly mess before her, as if anticipating a fight.

Hahaha~ I HAVE FALLOWERS~ I FEEL ALIVE! ~ Kufufufu~

Merry Christmas!~~~~


	4. Bruises and Bitemarks-Good with Grenades

Ok, hope you had happy new years and Christmas!

IGOTAREVIEW! Thank you, 1302~ No problem~ I like your story so I followed it. ~ I'm so glad you like mine! ~

To my new followers: OHMERGERD ERMERGERD PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING ME! *clears throat* Moving on.

Beta: That was quite undignified.

Me: Indeed.

Bruises and Bite marks – GWG

Cheyren stared at the clown in front of her (clown, because nobody-nobody-would recognize Lori Luther without makeup on) with her right foot forward. Sam rose next to Cheyren, natural instinct to protect her friend taking over. Cheyren smirked, if it weren't for the fact that she could most likely kill anybody with in a ten meter radius with in her tall slender body with a pencil, she would have been flattered. Then again, Sam could to, so she wasn't to incredibly worried about it….Not too much…

Lori looked intimidated by the two girls, a large majority of that intimidation coming from Sam. While Cheyren was intimidating, Sam was the only one that out did her. Sam stood one or two inches shorter and one or three wider. Sam just looked like she could kill you, and Cheyren really could kill you! Perhaps Lori should have picked somebody better to mess with.

Cheyren smirked evilly as an idea popped into her mind. "Hey, Sam," she glanced over and meant Sam's dark brown eyes, pausing and giving an smile that screamed insanity, "need a knife?" It was a simple question, granted that two thirteen-year-olds should not need to use this question at all. Lori shrieked and ran away with her preverbal tail between her legs.

Sam smirked and through an arm around Cheyren and began laughing loudly with her. "Oh, that was good!" Sam said through laughs. Across the table, Ludicid and Lexi smiled slightly at their friends and Katie took her set smirking. Cheyren flopped down in her set, still laughing as he slipped on her jacket and scarf. Sam slipped in between Katie and Cheyren, laughing as hard as Cheyren. "Did you see the way she squealed? Oh, gods that was good!" laughter was sent around the table.

Lexi suddenly stopped laughing and quickly got Cheyren's attention. Cheyren's eyes became narrow and then widened. Someone was behind her and she tensed, "Miss Smith, if you could please accompany me to the office, your friends too." Slowly, slowly, Cheyren turned to her six o' clock only to come nose to nose with a smiling Principle Flowers.


	5. TeaParty-KerliWelcometoChaos-SonofRust

Ok so, how you doing? I'm good, so you? I can talk to you now, since I know that there is someone there! I'm so happy!~ Yay!

Sorry for the delay, hope everyone had a good Valentine's day!~ I made this extra long for you!~

P.S. Get ready to say hello to your favorite characters!~~~

**Tea Party – Kerli/Welcome to Chaos - Son of Rust **

Principle Flowers was a very large man. Kind of on the Santa Clause-y side (cough*not Finland *cough). He was kind to all the kids, even the most misbehaved students. He never called out anybody on anything unless he absolutely needed two, so the fact that he was calling Cheyren by name (last one granted, but still) was damn scary. "S-S-S-Sir?" Cheyren stuttered, shaking. "To the office, with your friends, please." Cheyren was stiff and rigged as she turned mechanically towards her friends and damn near panicked when she saw her friends stiff and rigged as well.

"Yes sir."

Line-that-is-a-line-of-awesome-of-a-line~~~~~~~~~

Iceland sat on an uncomfortable metal bench in _the gaudiest_ office ever and Norway was trying to mess with his snowy hair while simultaneously trying to get Iceland to call him Big Brother and Denmark was laughing loudly and pissing off Sweden and Finland was trying to calm him down. America was laughing loudly as well, arm thrown haphazardly over England and France's shoulders while France held Vinland close with an arm around his waste. Canada, sorry Canada. He hasn't been called Vinland for a while now, has he? Germany was sitting with Italy and Japan, and Russia was sitting with Latvia on his lap, poking his check while hiding behind Ukraine from Belarus and Estonia and Lithuania couered in the corner next to them (I'm sure you can fit all the other countries in somewhere.).

Iceland sighed and looked away from the chaos that was the rest of the room and face palmed. Not only did they bring his own family of five, but they brought everybody else they could think of for the simple trip to the alternate site line. Just slip in to normal peoples line of sight (in to theirs because countries had to hide themselves from humans to avoid horrible natural disasters that happened to said country whenever they had their heart broken, witch by the way never worked) and find the new representations, then slip back out again. SO WHY THE _**ríða **_DID THEY NEED TO BRING _**EVERY COUNTRY THEY COULD THINK OF?! **_

"Brother, is something wrong?" Norway asked him, traces of concern in his dull blue voids of eyes. Iceland turned to his brother '_I'm starting to get a head ache, that's what.'_ He felt like telling his brother that, but that might cause him to get worse, so he bit his tongue and instead said, "N-no. It's nothing…."

Finally, the door to the gaudy office opened and the principle walked in to it, trailed by five girls. It was slightly amusing when the blondest and lightest red head of them took one step in the room, saw everyone and promptly turned to leave, only to be stopped and pulled back by their friends. This made Iceland smile slightly at both girl's shyness, "Girls, these are the new foreign exchange students. You will be showing them around."

Cheyren looked around and cringed. Exactly how many exchange students' does one school need! Dear lord, what did they do, contact every country in the world and tell them to come on over?! Though one had to admit, the thought of Principle Flowers in a cowboy hat and boots with a overly forced Texas accent saying, "Come on down to Huff_man _Tex_as_!" and a too big belt buckle to boot made Cheyren crack a smile that seemed to lighten the mood in the room.

"All we have to do is be friends and show them around to miss the first thirty minutes of first period? Sounds like a plan to me! ~ "Cheyren said turning to her friends for confirmation, who all intern nodded in agreement. "Good, then I'll leave this all to you five." was all the principle had to say before he excused himself to take care of some paper work.

Cheyren looked to Lexi and back to the room of awaiting exchange students and smiled kindly. Seeing as all four of her friends weren't going to open their mouths and say anything, she might as well. If not for the sake of the new students, but for her own because this awkward silence was annoying the hell out of her and she just had to end it. "So… I guess we'll divide you all up and show you around from there? Though I'll have to get all my crap first…" Cheyren looked over at Lexi, "So how we goanna do this? Divide them up by Contents?" Lexi seemed to consider this, "I'll take whoever is from America, Greece and Ireland." Cheyern shrugged "I'll take whoever's from the north. Canada, Nordic countries, and Russia, to be exact, can't be that many. Oh! I'll take anybody from Egypt too."

Cheyren looked over to her other friends expectantly, waiting for them to clam who they were taking "Well?" Katie stepped forward, "Perhaps we should go ahead and file out all of the ones that you two have claimed, so we know who all is left to claim for ourselves?" Katie smiled, and Cheyren stuck her tong out at her, "Cheater." She proclaimed, turning around and signaling for the designated people and Lexi to fallow. "As for the people unintentionally stalking me and L here, I'd welcome you to our humble little tea party, but all this school is and can be is chaos. So welcome to hell."

Llllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

LOL I had fun righting this chapter!~ hope you enjoyed!~


End file.
